Obsessive Compulsive Us!
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Klaus and Caroline get the surprise of their life as they found out Caroline was pregnant. Set after "Seriously!" and "Neurotic Me!" (my earlier fanfics), take off from TVD 5x11, OCU follows the lives of the Mikaelsons and the things they do to keep the child safe once again teaming up with the Mystic Falls gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you're about to read this, I must insist you read – Seriously! and Neurotic Me! – first, although this story can stand alone too if you like it that way.**

**This will be all about Klaroline from pregnancy to parenthood, of course, some Elijah and Rebekah thrown in as well.**

**I will be alternating between POV to third person as this will be more about capturing the emotions of the moments.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any TVD / TO characters. I just borrow the ones I like.**

* * *

_Caroline grabbed Klaus' shoulders to steady herself and giggled "I feel a bit dizzy"._

_Klaus immediately put his hands in Caroline's face to look at her "you do look pale, my love" he lifted her and flashed her to lay her down at their bed suddenly frowning at a sound he couldn't quite decipher. _

_Caroline had closed her eyes and was in the process of trying to take deep breaths as she was still feeling a bit off while Klaus searched the room with his eyes still concentrating on tracing the source of the sound. It was faint, one had to lock out all other sounds for it to be noticed, it sounded like fluttering wings, no…..it sounded like a heart beat._

_Caroline's eyes were still closed as Klaus stared at her stomach, bringing his fingers on top of her tummy. Yes, it was coming from her. Particularly it was coming from her stomach. Klaus contemplated, could Caroline be pregnant? Impossible! It was at this moment that Caroline opened her eyes and stared at Klaus "what's wrong my love?"_

_Klaus took Caroline's hand and placed it underneath his and directly above her stomach "My love, I think you are with child."_

_Downstairs, they both heard plates being dropped then the door to their bedroom opened with both Elijah and Rebekah at the entrance._

**_End of Neurotic Me!_**

* * *

Klaus POV

In my more than thousand years existence there was little to none that confounded me anymore, but the moment that I heard that tiny heartbeat I was both stunned and amazed. The look in Caroline's eyes and the myriad of emotions in them from stunned, surprised, confused, scared then finally settled on unadulterated bliss was all that Klaus needed to confirm that she wanted this. She was still clinging to some 'human' aspects of her life that her 'death' prevented her from realizing. One thing she probably wanted if she had lived on, motherhood. Klaus was thrilled on the inside that he was the 'father' of her child. If he had allowed himself to dwell on the possibility of procreation, then there was no doubt in his mind that his Caroline would be that one and only perfect candidate as mother of his child.

Caroline POV

The moment Klaus had told her she was 'with child' she looked at Klaus to see if he was serious, being a 'baby' vampire, her hearing was probably not as attuned as his was. But the look on his face confirmed that what he said was true. He was looking as stunned as her but recovered easily to a delighted expression a few seconds later. Who would have thought that she and Klaus would be having a child together. Any other thoughts she might have had went flying away as soon as the door to their bedroom opened.

While Rebekah stood right beside the bed, Elijah hesitated to enter and chose to linger at the doorway. He however had a concentrated expression on his face, nodding at Rebekah before looking at his brother finally deciding to enter the room. "Brother, it seems you are right. It takes a lot to block out the other sounds, but I can hear the flutter of a heartbeat." His expression softened and finally rested on Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Rebekah broke them out of their moment.

Klaus smirked "'really Bekah, I should hope you know all about the birds and the bees by now"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother, grabbed a chair to seat down next to Caroline before addressing her brother again "I have never heard of anything like this happening before. Why is it suddenly that both of you, a thousand year old hybrid and a baby vampire, can procreate?"

Elijah chimed in "yes sister, it is astounding, however this should not take away from our happy moment. Brother, I am happy that this is happening no matter the reason why. For so long we have been floundering as a family, this may be what we all need. I cannot think of anyone else more deserving than both of you, congratulations brother" then turning to Caroline "Caroline, you are truly a sister and family to us, always and forever."

Caroline looked at all the Mikaelsons "thank you, I am both happy and scared. If this is unprecedented then we don't have anything to guide us, what to do and not what to do stuff." sitting up "should I be feeling morning sickness? Is it going to be like a normal pregnancy, like 9 months?" Caroline started to fall all over her words and hyperventilate.

Klaus sensing Caroline's panic grabbed both her hands and told her "we will get through this together, I will be by your side every step of the way, My Love." Turning to his Elijah "brother, I think you will have to take a more active role in running the city as my priorities have now shifted, we will also need to talk to the witches, preferably those who made both Caroline and I drink that wine and blood blend during the reception. I suspect they have something to do with this," turning to Bekah "sister, I will need you now more than ever to lend a hand in taking care of Caroline" hearing Caroline's protest "Caroline, hear me out, I will be with you every step of the way, but there will be some things that only a woman can assist you with, hence Bekah."

Caroline nodded her head slowly at Klaus' and closed her eyes slowly drifting into sleep, sensing that Caroline was feeling the effects of her pregnancy he looked at his siblings signaling them that it was time for them to leave but before they existed he called out to Bekah "sister, maybe you could find us a doctor to check on Caroline? After we have a talk with the witches, if Caroline is up for it, maybe it would be good to have a trusted doctor look at her, preferably from out-of-town". Nodding at this Rebekah followed her brother out the room.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was accompanied by the Mikaelson siblings to the designated meeting place with the witches. With Elijah leading the way in front and Klaus and Bekah on each side of Caroline she felt like she was surrounded by her protection detail. The Mikaelsons really did take protection duties seriously. Caroline resigned herself to this for the next eight months.

"Luna, Lana, I think you know the reason for this meet, I would encourage you to be prompt with your responses as I do not have much patience right now," Klaus looked at the witches.

Luna looked at her sister Lana before responding "I suspect you are all here because of a delicate matter?" looking at Caroline who had found a chair and sat down with Klaus standing right beside the chair.

Klaus growled "so it was you, it was the mix that you made us drink?"

Lana took over from her sister "it was a wedding gift from all of us witches to the happy couple. We saw how much change your Queen has brought to all of us, to you. The mix of wine and blood, it was enchanted yes, to ensue in pregnancy but it would only be activated if two other matters predicated it, intercourse with your mate and blood sharing during the act. When we talk about a 'mate' we define it as a pre-destined partner, not just anyone. So you see, both of you actually did the work, we just provided the final touch"

Luna continued "are we so wrong to assume this child is not wanted? We are not reckless enough to just do this on a whim. We had to ensure the mother of the child was as pure as can be. We know that despite our earlier fears at your taking over the city as "King of supernaturals" you have turned out to be better than we first expected, but it helped that your mate was as pure as she is. We wouldn't unbalance nature if we did not think this through. But my sister was right, no matter how we try to intervene, if it is not destined then the procreation would not have happened".

Elijah took over from his brother "this is uncharted territory even for us, how do we know that you would not be using this 'child' for your own benefit, your pursuit of power and presence?"

Luna looked at Elijah then Klaus "we have already said we are satisfied with our arrangements, as long as the status quo does not change, the co-habitation with other supernatural beings maintained, then we don't see why this is even something you consider. All we wanted was to show our appreciation for your leadership" settling her look at Klaus "besides, let me repeat, you did all the work, all we did was aid the creation".

* * *

Later in the day, Bekah approached Caroline who was resting her head on Klaus' lap while Klaus was busy reading some documents. "I got a doctor's appointment for tomorrow as instructed" turning to Klaus "it's out-of-town so we have to leave the mansion by 9 in the morning, it will be a two hour drive".

Caroline smiled and Klaus said to his sister "thank you Bekah". With that, Rebekah turned to take her leave but not before taking one last glance at the couple who were suddenly engrossed with one another.

Elijah for his part met with Marcel and the inner circle night walkers for the usual updates. Marcel asked about the whereabouts of Klaus and Elijah responded that Klaus was simply still in the state of marital bliss that he skipped the meeting. Not used to the changing habits of Klaus, Marcel raised an eyebrow at Elijah "really? The last person I would think who would be so traditional about marriage would be Klaus. But then again, if I had someone like Caroline by my side, I would probably be the same way too. She really brings out that feeling in Klaus."

Elijah and his siblings had talked about not disclosing Caroline's condition as of yet to anyone except family and the witches. They were on guard not only because of the ever changing alliances happening in New Orleans but also because this was a major development in the supernatural world, they feared Caroline and the child might be used against Klaus and the family. Being naturally suspicious after centuries of being double-crossed, now more than ever they felt the need to close-in the ranks of those they considered trust-worthy.

* * *

Klaus was never one to indulge in binge eating. He had every kind of food stored in the pantry for her. But Caroline's eating habits had changed dramatically during the last few weeks, her cravings had ranged from banana's double dipped in ketchup and mustard, to ice cream topped steaks and vegetable burgers. Since Caroline had demanded that he eat whatever she ate, he had no choice but to expand his palette to include her cravings and it was really testing his limits. So he tried to coat everything with a generous amount of blood to camouflage the taste, but of course, Caroline smelled the blood. He had to do a lot of pacifying after that because Caroline had interpreted that as Klaus getting tired and weary of Caroline.

"You don't have sex with me anymore, now that I am starting to look like a whale. You hate me. You would rather be out ruling your kingdom." Caroline's insecurities were getting the best of her. One time she even picked a fight with Klaus insisting that she was better off going back to Mystic Falls since he didn't love her anymore.

Klaus knew it was the hormones that was making Caroline irrational so he constantly assured her by being by her side as he had promised, making love to her constantly and just being the ideal 'husband' to his pregnant wife.

While Klaus new they could not hide her pregnancy forever, he was hoping to keep her as secured as possible. Being in the middle of New Orleans, where witches and vampires where abundant was not ideal for this to happen. So they had all agreed, much to Caroline's delight, to move back to Mystic Falls. Rebekah had made the journey back two days ago to ensure the house was in order and to do some advance recon while Elijah was stay in New Orleans for a few more months to avoid suspicion. They explained Klaus' absence as an extended honeymoon. Elijah had visited the witches and had gotten assurances from them that they would keep the pregnancy a secret going one step further by volunteering to go to Mystic Falls when the time of birth approaches, if they were needed.

* * *

The day of the travel back to Mystic Falls, Caroline was hit with another panic attack, realizing that she had not been in contact at all with her friends after the wedding. They would be shocked to discover that she was pregnant. She also realized that she hadn't told her mother the same information. Klaus used to her attacks by now, once again assured her that he would be there if she needed him, they could tell the others together. By the time they had landed, Caroline was back to her usual bubbly self, excited about being back home.

The witches had assured her that the pregnancy was developing as normal as possible. Caroline had gone with Klaus and his siblings to the doctor several months back and the compelled doctor had not much to say except that that it appeared to be a healthy baby, they would have to look for a local doctor to monitor her now. She was now on her second trimester, approaching her fifth month of pregnancy, she was already showing, so she was confined to dressing up appropriately like a mother-to-be much to her chagrin.

They had made it to the Mikaelson mansion after sundown with Rebekah waiting for them impatiently at the steps of the entrance. Her frowning expression turned to glee as she spotted Caroline, immediately proceeding to embrace her. They had definitely become closer, like sisters. Just as Rebekah had promised Klaus, she had always been there for Caroline when needed.

"What took you so long! I had been waiting here for over an hour!" Bekah demanded form Caroline a second after the embrace.

Caroline smiled at Rebekah, used to her sister-in-law by this time "we said sundown, and it is. We are right on time, sister." Giving Rebekah a kiss on the cheek.

Klaus who took the luggage out of the trunk paused before the entrance to ask his sister "everything in order sister?"

Sensing the double meaning to Klaus' question, Bekah answered "No, just the usual. By the way, I run into Stefan this morning, the girls are in Whitmore but he said he would call them to drive back for the weekend. I told him you were coming today. I thought it was a good time to get everyone together by tomorrow evening for the big announcement."

At the information, Klaus glanced at Caroline who just shrugged in return "I want to tell my Mom first, so I guess we will be having lunch with her tomorrow then, I'll give her a call later" and proceeded inside the mansion straight to the bedroom that she knew she would be sharing with Klaus.

Caroline had opted a private lunch at the Mansion rather than a public one at the grill with her mother. Klaus as promised was with her and so was Rebekah. As the doorbell rang, Rebekah proceeded to answer the front door to give Caroline time to compose herself with Klaus holding her hand.

"Good afternoon Sheriff," Rebekah greeted Liz.

Liz smiled at Rebekah "I thought I told you to call me Liz. I didn't know you were also here? Is Elijah with you also?"

Rebekah smiled at Liz "No, it's just Klaus, Caroline and me, for now. They are in the dining hall."

Upon seeing Liz enter the dining hall, Klaus stood up and escorted her to a chair to his left while Caroline remained seated in front of her mom, to Klaus' right side. Rebekah took the seat beside Caroline. "Liz, I must say I have missed you and I am happy to know that you look well". Klaus and Liz had a very good 'in-law' relationship. He remembers the heart-to-heart talks they had had in the past.

Caroline stretched her arms across the table to reach her mother's fingers "hey Mom, sorry I haven't called lately"

Liz smiled fondly at Caroline "Yes, I was wondering what was keeping you. I dare say you look even lovelier now honey, you look so happy and content and there is something else, there's a glow."

Caroline looked at Klaus who proceeded to instruct the compelled help to serve lunch. They took almost an hour talking about the latest news about New Orleans and what everyone was up to leaving out the detail of Caroline's pregnancy until lunch was done.

Caroline took her cue from Klaus once again and started to face her mom "actually, Klaus and I wanted to share some news with you in person, but I think it's better if I show you rather than tell you," with that, Caroline pushed back her chair and stood up.

Liz' eyes widened, then proceeded to look at Klaus for an explanation. Klaus also stood up, then took Caroline's hand."I think, this conversation is best made in the parlour, if we may all proceed there." Escorting both Liz and Caroline with Rebekah trailing behind to the room indicated.

As Caroline and Klaus alternately told Liz about the pregnancy and the suspicions behind it, Liz just listened. Finally done with the story, Liz then spoke for the first time, "so what you're both saying is that this child is a preconceived destiny because the two of you are mates?"

Klaus was honestly astonished at the level of understanding of Liz about the situation, of all the possible questions and reactions he had been anticipating, her quiet acceptance and logical take on the situation was what he least expected "yes" taking Caroline's hand, "I knew it from the beginning, that's why I always reacted to her that way", with a smile on his lips.

Liz proceeded with her questioning "is the pregnancy normal, just like a human one?"

Caroline answered her mother "as far as we have been told yes. It's too early to say what kind of supernatural being it will turn out to be, Klaus was after all born with the werewolf gene and is a hybrid and I'm a vampire at the time of conception. But all my reactions to the pregnancy is like it's a normal one, cravings and all. Granted it's unplanned, hell it surprised us all, I want nothing more in the world than this baby, we both welcome it," taking Klaus' hand.

Liz finally settled in front of Caroline and Klaus, taking a hand from each of them "then I'm glad to be part of it. Congratulations to both of you, I am sure you will be the best parents. So what are your plans?"

Klaus was a little overwhelmed by Liz' statement but managed to recover immediately to answer her last question, "we thought the first thing we should do was to get out of New Orleans since the place is infested with supernaturals who might harm our child if word finally gets out and settle in a place where Caroline feels most secure. Hence, we intend to stay until Caroline gives birth. We will just need to look for a new doctor for regular check-ups. A couple of the witches who were partly instrumental in the conception of our child will also be joining us as Caroline hits her ninth month, other than that we just have to inform the Scooby gang, we will need them for added security for the baby"

Finally letting go of Klaus and Caroline's hands, "well, I will admit, that is a lot to take in. It's a surprise indeed, but a very pleasant one. I never thought I would ever be a grandma, this is something for me too," and proceeded to embrace Caroline before straightening up "unfortunately, I have to get back to work, I will be back tomorrow to check on you"

Klaus followed Liz to the door, but before Liz stepped out toward her cruiser, she turned back to Klaus and said "you have been blessed with a family, make sure you take care of them," all Klaus could do was nod his head as his eyes were suddenly watery after Liz' statement.

Rebekah in the meantime sat beside Caroline "well, that went well. We just have to get through tonight. Who's coming over?"

Caroline rattled off the names to Rebekah one -by-one, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Damon, as Klaus came back into the parlour and settled beside his favorite girls. "Caroline, I think it's time for your afternoon nap, and before you protest, you will need it if the whole gang will be here tonight. Let Bekah take care of the arrangements for tonight," Klaus proceeded to carry Caroline of to bed.

As nighttime came, Rebekah greeted the arrivals one by one and escorted them to the living room. They had been talking about the girls adventures in College when Caroline appeared from the top of the staircase being guided by Klaus. At first only Bonnie and Elena were really looking at Klaus and Caroline, the others choosing to concentrate on some other things but as soon as both Bonnie and Elena yelled "Oh my God Caroline!" everyone turned their attention to Caroline, with Klaus smirking a bit at the expressions of the gang.

As Caroline reached the last step of the staircase she said "Klaus and I are expected a child".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another update, hope you like it. Thank you to all for the response to this story, all the reviews, follows and favorites. **

**A viewer commented that it was nice that Klaroline would be having the baby in the place where both of them were born, I just love it too. Also, this story will feature a lot of the mystic gang too. **

**I wanted to make this a story book ending since it's the last story. So not only will we see more wacky OC behavior from the Mikaelsons, but the mystic gang will also feel the need to be OC with the arrival of the baby.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine, so sad.****  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The spawn, has a spawn! This is the big reveal!" Damon as usual had to get the remark out. Unfortunately for Damon, it wasn't Klaus or Caroline who fumed from his outburst but both Elena and Bonnie.

"Shut up Damon!" Bonnie shouted at Damon, "be thankful I don't have my powers anymore or you would have suffered your worst aneurism yet." Elena for her part went to Damon to slap his shoulder, "don't be such a douchbag!" Then both Bonnie and Elena went to Caroline to embrace her.

"Hey, when did I become the bad guy," Damon continued to rant to no one in particular, "how come hybrid Ken is getting all the love and I'm not!" Damon further commented as he saw even his brother congratulate Klaus, "how is this possible anyway, you're dead," pointing at Caroline, and 'you're way deader" pointing at Klaus.

Klaus smirked then addressed everyone, "ah Damon, some of us are divinely blessed to procreate." Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus then said "seriously!" addressing the gang, "let's all head to the dining hall, Bekah prepared a feast for all of us, I will tell you all about the baby"

"So let me get this straight," Stefan frowned in concentration "the reason you can procreate is because you are mates? It doesn't matter at all that both of you happen to be dead?"

Caroline bit her lip "well it actually takes a little bit more than that, we blood shared while, you know…"Caroline awkwardly continued, and the witches also made us drink a mixture, but they stressed that it wouldn't have worked anyway if Klaus and I weren't mates" Caroline finished with a shrug.

Damon faked a shocked face, "imagine the big bad had a mate, who would have thought that in a thousand years hybrid Ken would find Vampire Barbie and they would make babies together. A fairy tale ending, really big bad?'

Klaus off course was more than willing to humor Damon, "I am the Alpha Male after all, and Caroline is my Queen. Who better to scatter the earth with our offspring than us, I say the more the merrier."

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you will be a father soon, behave." Caroline scolded Klaus and Klaus looked a little contrite at Caroline, "I'm sorry, my love. I'm just a proud father-to-be".

At Klaus' statement, Caroline relented and squeezed his hand. "Anyway, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and I agreed that we all wanted the baby to be born in the place all of us where born, right here in Mystic Falls." Caroline looked at Klaus, egging him on to continue.

After a brief glance at Rebekah then Caroline, Klaus continued "fine," then sighed, "we might be needing your help to protect our child, this conception is unprecedented, and I do not have to tell you that I have a lot of enemies, if word gets out about Caroline and our child, it would put both their lives in danger. That is also the reason why we left New Orleans, and settled back here in the meantime."

Damon sneered, "So, what you are saying is that, you, almighty one-of-a-kind, hybrid Ken, need our," indicating the gang "help?"

Rebekah finally butted in, "yes, this is for all of us. I know all of you love Caroline and would do anything for her."

Elena and Bonnie looked at one another then jointly nodded, "count on us."

Matt who was silent the whole time finally spoke, "Care, no one could be a better mother than you, off course I will help"

Stefan stood up then positioned himself between Klaus and Caroline, "I supported your union from day one, I saw what good you both did for one another, I will not stop now. Just tell me what you need, I swear to protect both Caroline and your child." Stefan then looked at Damon.

Damon, sensing everyone's eyes on him, "what!" exhaled noisily "okay fine, blah blah blah, we all love Barbie and Ken and the demon spawn".

Caroline pushed here chair back then embraced Damon, "I love you too, pessimistic one."

Klaus brought everyone's attention back to him, "we will need a doctor to monitor both Caroline and the baby since we only have four months before her due date, preferably someone who we know?"

Stefan looked at Damon again, "what!" Damon exhaled again, "do I have to think of everything around here! Fine, Meredith Fell, she's someone we can trust without having to compel her, she's used to us by now."

Klaus rubbed his hands together, "well then, Damon and Elena will be on Doctor duty, Stefan, you and Rebekah will be on the security detail of Caroline. I don't really know what you can do now witchy, maybe you and the quarterback can entertain Caroline?"

Caroline nudged Klaus, "Klaus be thankful that they all want to help us" Klaus turned to Caroline and groaned, "My love, believe me, this is me being thankful."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and said, "so I think it's best if you guys move-in here, there's more than enough room for everyone."

At Caroline's statement Klaus and Damon simultaneously said loudly, "no way!", Klaus glared at Damon and Damon stood up heading for the bar, "I will need something heavier to drown out this conversation, let me just say, I will do everything expected for Barbie and the spawn except stay in the same house with hybrid Ken, with his newly minted reputation, he might get me pregnant with a glance."

Klaus smirked at Damon, "Oh Damon, I didn't know you desired me that way, I don't really swing that way."

* * *

The next day, Damon and Elena arrived at the Mansion with Dr. Fell who still had a confused look on her face. Turning to Damon, "You said, it was vital for me to come with you to check on mother-to-be, why are we at the Mikaelson place?"

Damon chuckled, "Meredith, that's the thing, the expectant mother is here, just up the stairs"

Dr Fell gave Damon and Elena a disbelieving look as if saying, 'are you kidding me'. Elena stepped in, "Damon is actually serious, come upstairs with me."

Klaus stepped out of a room and spotted Dr Fell with Damon and Elena, "ah the good doctor is here, I trust Damon and Elena enlightened you on why it was imperative for you to be here?"

Damon mocked Klaus, "hybrid Ken, I didn't want the cat out of the bag, I wanted to see the expression on Meredith's face when she found out so no, we didn't" Damon made air quotes "enlighten her".

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Damon, then looked at Dr. Fell, "Dr Fell, there no better time than the present for enlightenment," waved his hand toward the door he just exited from "will you follow me."

As Meredith stepped inside the room, she noticed two things, one, this was a very enormous room and two, there was a pregnant girl lying down on the bed who was very familiar, who she knew for a fact was a vampire, therefore unable to procreate," she looked at Caroline with a curious expression, "how is this possible?"

Klaus sat down on the bed beside Caroline, "Doctor, don't tell me you're unfamiliar with procreation techniques?"

Dr Fell glanced at Klaus, "off course I am, that's why I know that what I see before me is impossible, Caroline is a vampire, and so are you."

Klaus held Caroline's hand, "Doctor, let's just say, we are the exception to the rule. The why and how is not really important, your purpose here is to ensure that Caroline will have no complications until she is due to give birth."

The doctor looked at Caroline once again before nodding, "off course, I am just not sure how to proceed, if indeed normal procedures are to be followed here," proceeding to sit down at the chair beside Caroline's bedside.

Rebekah who had been standing at a corner of the room said, "according to the doctor who first monitored Caroline, she is having a healthy and normal pregnancy, she's five months into her pregnancy."

Meredith was a little overwhelmed by what was expected of her glanced at Caroline, "do you mind if you give us some privacy?"

Klaus glared at Dr. Fell, "actually I do mind, I am not leaving Caroline's side, the rest of you can leave," referring to everyone else in the room, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah. Everyone else started to troop out the room except for Rebekah who gave her brother a pointed look, "the other Doctor always lets me stay."

Klaus shrugged at his sister, "Doctors orders sister, not mine," with that, Rebekah stomped her foot and walked out the door.

Stefan and Matt where downstairs watching a ballgame on the screen when they heard heavy footsteps moving in their direction. "Thrown out, I assume?" Stefan asked with a grin.

Damon reacted to his brother, "oh go back to brooding brother, you do Ken and Barbie one good thing and what do they do, they kick you out. Let's see if I care."

Elena went to embrace Damon, "as if, you care alright. You were all ready to carry Meredith here if she protested. I know you are excited to be an Uncle."

Damon protested, "that spawn is not calling me Uncle, I'm not even related to any of them."

Stefan disputed his brother, "well brother, I for one am happy to be an Uncle, even if Klaus is the Father. Caroline is my best friend, she is the closest to a sister I will have."

Bonnie and Elena both chimed together, "Yes!" Bonnie turned to Elena, "we will be aunt's soon, can you imagine this would ever happen."

Rebekah complained, "the only 'real' aunt the baby will have is me, you're not really relatives, or anything like that."

Elena looked at Rebekah, "we are the closest thing to sisters that Caroline has in her life, we practically grew up together. Besides, don't you hate Caroline?"

Rebekah declared, "that was before, the moment she came to New Orleans then married my brother, she became family, my sister. We all love her."

Bonnie looked around the room, "well, we all do too. We all want the same thing for Caroline."

Damon rejoined, "yep blondie and at the risk of puking on my own vomit, we love hybrid Ken and his spawn too now that Vampire Barbie has forever attached herself to the big bad. You know how the saying goes, we love who you love, kumbaya," referring to Rebekah and her siblings.

* * *

It has been a week since Klaus and Caroline's return to Mystic Falls. So far, Caroline has been under house arrest. She was getting restless and wanted to go out. So today she planned to convince Klaus to give her a day out. Thinking that seducing Klaus was the way to go, she tried on several negligees while locking herself inside the bathroom. Klaus was getting suspicious of what was happening inside the bathroom that he pounded at the door repeatedly until he heard Caroline mutter, "just a minute, I'm inside."

Klaus pounded on the door again, "since when do you lock the door sweetheart, I thought we were pass this."

Caroline was frustrated at both the nagging of Klaus and the fact she looked unappealing in everything she put on. She finally settled for a lace and ribbon ensemble that exposed her very round stomach in front. Thinking, he better still find me sexy if he knows what's good for him. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and did a pose at the door frame.

Klaus who had abandoned his pounding at the door a minute ago was now leaned back at the headboard with a sketch pad in front of him, when Caroline cleared her throat to catch his attention he immediately dropped the pad on the floor and stared at his wife. The shock and aroused expression on his face assured Caroline that what she would do next would work.

She settled on the bed straddling Klaus with both her legs on each side of his thighs with Klaus still with a wide-eyed, open mouth expression. Caroline scolded Klaus, "close your mouth my love, on second thought don't" Caroline proceeded to slip her tongue inside his mouth initiating a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they broke of the kiss with Klaus breathing deeply, "what brought this on, my love, not that I'm complaining."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus, "can't a wife crave for her husbands' body, want to kiss his eyes," Caroline proceeded to kiss his eyes, "his nose," playfully kissing his nose, "his neck" planting soft kisses across his neck while letting her arms slip under the shirt of Klaus, caressing his muscles. The soft moan emanating from Klaus told Caroline she was succeeding with her mission. She let out a yelp when Klaus suddenly switch positions with her, "My love, tell me what to do, I don't want to hurt you."

When the moans and grunts where first heard all throughout the Mansion by all Vampires inside, a unified groan was released by Damon, Stefan, Elena and Rebekah with Damon sarcastically stating, "I'm going back to the boarding house, my ears are forever traumatized by Ken and Barbie just going at it. Barbie's pregnant for crying out loud." Bonnie who couldn't hear what was going on upstairs finally understood what all the fuss was about.

"Why don't Matt and I say here, the rest of you go, we can't hear anything so it doesn't affect us." Bonnie suggested.

Rebekah reacted, "I don't think so witchy, you and Matt are powerless, someone has to be here with them at all times, and I vote all of us. Didn't you just say, you loved Caroline as a sister, no one leaves, that includes you Damon."

Damon pointed a finger at Rebekah, "you are not the boss of me blondie," and proceeded to exit the front door.

* * *

"No!" Klaus repeated while still entwined with Caroline. "You think after taking advantage of my body, you can just come out with that and think I would say yes?"

Caroline pouted at Klaus, "My love, I've been cooped up in this house for a week. I need to shop, we need baby stuff. We still don't have that here. Besides, the whole gang is here, I will be safe, please."

Klaus exhaled noisily, he knew he was going to give in. He could never say no to her for an extended time. "Fine, but I am going with you. So are the Salvatores and Rebekah. Your friends will practically be useless, just drooling over baby stuff. Promise me, at the first sign of trouble we come back here. The baby's safety comes first." Klaus reprimanded.

Caroline gave Klaus her brightest smile, "thank you." And kissed him, "now get up, we have to get ready." knowing that the gang was listening, she shouted, "to everyone downstairs, we will be leaving in thirty minutes!"

Having been informed earlier by the doctor that they were having a boy, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena, where all busy going around the giant baby store. Having promised Caroline to 'behave' and be with her for his 'father-to-be' duties that apparently included shopping for newborn stuff, Klaus dutifully pushed the shopping cart that the girls had almost filled to the brim. If his enemies could see him now, Klaus thought to himself. Submitting himself to the whims of his Caroline, but then Klaus secretly was excited with the days shopping, he was quietly contemplating complimenting the baby stuff with designs he planned to paint on the walls of the baby room. Picking up a stuffed giraffe, he thought one side of the wall could take up an animal kingdom theme. "What's that in your hand, Daddy?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus grinned at Caroline, "I was thinking of painting the baby room walls with different themes, on one side an animal kingdom theme with different animals, so I was looking for different stuffed animals to complete the theme, do you like it?" anxiously asking Caroline.

Caroline smiled at Klaus, "I love it! The room will have a personal touch to it." Caroline proceeded to embrace Klaus, "I love you."

Klaus stepped out of Caroline's embrace and scanned the store for the others, "let's not overdo shopping. I think we have enough for three babies in here. Let's go find the others."

* * *

For the next three months, Caroline had experienced complete happiness. Not only has Klaus, as he promised, almost always been by her side. But he truly was making the effort to be better for her and their unborn son. Sure, Klaus was still temperamental, specifically during the weekly phone conversations with Elijah about New Orleans. In two occasions he had even made the journey to New Orleans just to make his presence felt, to quiet down potential rebellions. But, over-all he had channeled his excess energy toward artistry and romance. He had finished painting the baby room, carpeted the entire area, baby proofed the whole house including the garden, he even had a baby garden build for the early morning baby walks.

Klaus had also made Caroline love him more by devoting a large part of his time to what he called 'date nights', creating unique activities for the two of them with Caroline's pregnancy considered. One time, he had Caroline with him in a horse-drawn carriage just circle around the main town square of Mystic Falls. Not even the constant whining of Damon, who was driving the carriage, could damper the excitement of Caroline.

Caroline was also very thankful that she had been surrounded with very supportive friends, who after the initial shock, had rallied their support for her, the baby and even Klaus. Rebekah has become a 'close friend' to both Bonnie and Elena, who now included her in all the girl activities. Even Klaus and Stefan had regained their lost 'brotherly' friendship of the 20's. Despite the pretense Damon tries to maintain, she knew Klaus was also growing on him.

* * *

Eight months into her pregnancy, the girls had organized a 'baby shower' for her at the Mansion. Traditionally only girls attended the 'baby shower' but since they had limited girls due to the secrecy of the pregnancy, Rebekah has demanded that all the guys including her brother Elijah, who had stayed only for a night, attend the shower. Elena had bought the baby a car seat, Bonnie a baby bathtub, Matt some baby shoes, Elijah a baby names book, not to be outdone Rebekah gifted her nephew whole newborn wardrobe good for a year, Damon presented a baby monitor set that he immediately tore open and tossing Klaus the other monitor, they flashed all over the house to 'practice' using the monitor, Stefan gifted them with a photobook diary which he said was to document every precious milestone moment of the baby. Klaus as usual, went all out and had a barn constructed within the grounds of the property with several ponies which he said the baby can use as he grew older. But the gift that made Caroline tear up was her mothers, Liz had given Klaus and Caroline the crib that Caroline had used as a baby, she said she had kept it in the attic all those years hoping that when Caroline had her baby, she would be able to pass it on.

Two weeks before her due date, Elijah and the witches Luna and Lana arrived at Mystic Falls. According to Elijah, things have been stable enough for him to make the journey without fear of an upheaval happening in New Orleans. The witches had quickly made the acquaintance of Bonnie, who they knew came from the Bennett line, "we have to talk to you, we have a message from your ancestors." Bonnie went with the sisters for a walk in the gardens of the Mansion. "What is the message?" Bonnie asked the witches.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline were in the midst of their usual before sunset walk when Caroline suddenly squeezed Klaus' hand and paused. Inhaling deeply, she looked at Klaus who asked what was wrong, "my water broke," was all Caroline could get out before she was picked up and flashed inside the Mansion with Klaus calling out to everyone. It had been three hours with Dr. Fell constantly monitoring Caroline's dilation when she finally said it was time for Caroline to push. As pre-agreed, only Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie together with the witches would be inside, the guys would all be outside the bedroom.

As Caroline started to push, the witches started to chant with Bonnie between the witches, the ancestors had said that it was important for them to aid the birthing since the baby was a 'supernatural' being. Having harnessed the powers of their ancestors and other witches ancestors while in New Orleans, the witches powerful magic affected ordinary vampires rendering Elena almost useless to assist Caroline. So it was up to Rebekah to aid Dr. Fell since Klaus hand was being held by Caroline in a bone crushing grip. As Caroline continued to push, the witches chant started to grow louder until the final push when simultaneously, the baby cried and the witches collapsed.

After briefly cleaning the baby, Dr. Fell wrapped the baby in a blanket and presented the child to Caroline who immediately enveloped the child in her arms with Klaus looking on, "he's perfect" was all Caroline could say teary eyed as she glanced at the baby then at Klaus. "Henrick Mikaelson," Caroline continued still glancing at Klaus who could do nothing but nod his head slowly still overwhelmed with emotion.

Since the witches chant stopped, Elena had regained her bearings, running to Bonnie who had collapsed a few seconds after the witches. "Bonnie!" Elena shouted, getting the attention of all the others in the room, Rebekah had checked for heartbeats of the three, "they are all alive but barely," taking charge and calling her brother and the Salvatores to carry the three out of the room and into another.

Ten minutes later, Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Elijah together with the baby where together in Klaus and Caroline's bedroom. Across the hallway, Elena was leaning down toward Bonnie, with the Salvatores also in the room, when Bonnie suddenly sat down grasping for breath. Turning to Elena she asked, "what happened?"

"You collapsed, together with the witches. The witches are in the other room still unconscious. Henrick Mikaelson, the baby, was born, they are all in the other room." Elena summarized.

Bonnie looked at Elena then at Damon and Stefan, "I want to try something, this might hurt." Then proceeded to squint her eyes at the three vampires.

"What the hell Bonnie!" Damon collapsed in pain on the carpet with Stefan and Elena.

Bonnie immediately stopped what she was doing, and with a bright smile said, "so what the witches said was true."

Elena looked at Bonnie in shock, "you got your powers back?"

Bonnie nodded, "yes, the witches said that their ancestors informed them that they needed to restore the balance with Henrick's birth. In the remainder of my lifetime, I will have to be witch guardian to Henrick to protect him that's why they gave me back my magic. They needed someone who could still practice outside of New Orleans, who could freely move around."

Stefan inquired, "so, you're a witch and the anchor?"

Bonnie looked at her three friends, "that's the thing, when the witches arrived here two weeks ago, they told me this would happen. They also said I couldn't be both the anchor and a witch, so both Luna and Lana, when they wake up, will wake up not as witches anymore but as the anchors. They sacrificed their magic for this birth to be achieved."

Despite being in the other room, all four of the occupants, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline had heard Bonnie's story. They looked at one another then back to little Henrick.

* * *

**_That's it Chapter 2. Appreciate some feedback and some suggestions on how you want the story to continue. Sorry, had to re-post, some technical error posting this Chapter earlier.  
_**

**Love and Kisses All Around the World**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**_: **Sorry, took some time to update, had to find my bliss, life happened. Anyway, a special thank you to all who loved OCU. Special thanks to busra1999, Hollywoodlove09, Ellavm18, brighteyescoldheart. **_

**_Hellzz-on-Earth, thanks. Since I didn't really like Damon's snarky attitude, to write him in, I needed to give him a little comedy, the love-hate thing with Klaus._**

**_I originally wanted to end this at Chapter 3, consistent with 'Seriously!' and 'Neurotic Me!' but am adding another Chapter and planning to end it with the 4th Chapter unless I get requests to extend this story. I Love happy endings…._**

**_So, here is a Chapter to tide you over. Hope you like this!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Caroline woke up alone in the bed she shared with her husband. Missing his warmth she went in search for him and found him in the nursery sitting on a rocking chair with baby Henrick perched on his chest, both of them sleeping peacefully. Caroline once again felt a burst of overwhelming love envelope her, seeing her two favorite boys in the world with Klaus tenderly holding his son brought unconscious tears in the eyes of Caroline.

Earlier in the morning Klaus had woken with Caroline wrapped around him, after a few minutes of stroking Caroline hair, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving her warmth to check on his son. This had been what it was like during the last two weeks, being an original, he did not need as much sleep, he spent everyday of the early morning with his son in his arms just basking in the miracle of his existence.

_"One day, you will hear all about who your Father is. What kind of man I was before you were born. A monster of the worst kind, I should tell you that I regret all that but I don't, because all of what I had become had led me to your mother then to you. I know I do not deserve you or your mother, but I cannot live without both of you. I vow that I will protect you and your mother with my life. I love you my son." Klaus had been gently rocking his son as he said this._

Klaus recalled that day in the woods just over a year ago when Caroline had finally made her confession, one thing led to another that had ended up in him promising Caroline he would never come back to Mystic Falls. That day had been the best and worst day in his thousand year life, finally hearing Caroline's confession of how she really felt for him and having to leave the love of his life as a consequence of her confession. Then a few months after, she had showed up in New Orleans, determined to make their relationship work, if he had not succeeded in looking pass his own insecurities and followed his heart he would not have had what he had now, a family. Something he didn't know he had been craving for, yearned for a thousand years, now for the first time he felt complete, he felt utter and complete bliss. With this in his thoughts, he fell asleep with his son still in his arms and this was how Caroline had found them later.

Caroline exited the room to get her phone and re-entered the nursery quietly intending to take a stolen shot of this father-son moment, the almost inaudible click of her camera phone brought the original hybrid back to his senses searching the room automatically for danger before settling his eyes on his Caroline. Seeing her, he smiled automatically reaching out his free hand that was not wrapped around his son to her. Caroline took his hand and took a few steps bending down to kiss the baby's head before giving her husband a quick kiss, "good morning," Caroline smiled at Klaus and sat down on the floor beside the chair still holding Klaus' hand.

Klaus brought Caroline's hand to his lips, "good morning my love, did you sleep well?"

Caroline nodded her head and sighed, "he's getting bigger everyday, I know Bonnie said his growth will be more rapid than a normal toddler but I want to cherish each day we have with him, I don't know what the future holds for him, but I want it to be as normal as possible."

Klaus stood up still holding Caroline's hand forcing her to also get up from the floor as he kissed his sons forehead before lowering him back onto the crib then encircling Caroline in his arms. "You are a good mother my love, I will do everything in my power to ensure our son will have as normal a childhood as can be. But we also have to prepare for what is inevitable, our son is going to be a very powerful supernatural, maybe more so than me. We should help and guide him as much as we can."

Caroline couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek, "we still do not know what kind of supernatural he is, werewolf, vampire or hybrid or even something else. I'm scared," looking at little Henrick sleeping, "he is still so young."

* * *

A few days later Caroline was in the gardens tending to her roses, she had missed her garden in the New Orleans mansion so Klaus had made her a smaller greenhouse to house her flower garden. She had been picking and trimming roses when she was saw Klaus entering the greenhouse carrying their son with him. As always, the site off them together distracted her loosening her grip on some of the roses before she recovered them but not before she felt a prick from a thorn that had penetrated her skin, bringing a bubble of blood on her finger. Seeing and smelling this, Klaus went forward to get her finger with his free hand to check it but as he tried to get a closer look at her bloodied finger, Henrick reached out his tiny hand wrapping it around his mother's finger a moment before letting it go. Both Klaus and Caroline were shocked to find that the finger was completely healed showing no trace at all off the cut. Off course, it could be that Caroline just healed quicker now, but they both knew it was something more. Klaus took Caroline's arm to bring her back inside while calling out to Bonnie.

Bonnie who had been staying in the Mansion with them since the birth of Henrick proceeded to the study as she heard her name frowning at the expressions of both Klaus and Caroline. "What happened?" Bonnie asked looking at Caroline.

Caroline looked at the baby then at Bonnie, "we don't know exactly, but I think Henrick has healing powers."

A gush of wind was felt in the study before a voice asked, "like a witch? Is it possible?" Elijah couldn't help but ask.

Bonnie grimaced, "anything is possible. I remember that Esther was a witch, so it's possible that this gene was passed down to Henrick, I think it's time to do a ritual to find out what kind of being Henrick really is," waiting for confirmation from Klaus and Caroline.

As if Henrick knew he was being talked about, he let out an excited gurgle, blowing bubbles then touched the nose of his father. Klaus smiled at his sons antics then turned to Caroline, "I think Henrick just answered the question, what is needed for that?" turned to Bonnie.

"Just a drop of Henrick's blood."

Klaus glanced at Caroline, "when do you want this to happen?"

Caroline took Henrick into her arms from Klaus, looking at her son then at Klaus with a deep sigh, "tonight is fine."

Klaus looked at Bonnie, "tonight then, but this has to be done quietly. Only Caroline and my siblings will be present with us," making the point across to Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at Klaus for a moment, "I actually agree."

Elijah then turned to exit the door, "tonight then, let's make sure our visitors are somewhere else tonight."

* * *

Henrick was surprisingly calm from the time his finger was pricked for blood and all thoughout the ritual. In fact it seemed like he understood what was happening at the moment. Bonnie had been chanting for a few minutes before the wind picked up, the candles died down and she collapsed. Thankfully Elijah had been quick enough to catch her since both Klaus and Caroline had been cradling Henrick between them and Rebekah had been further down near the door of the study.

Elijah had carried Bonnie to the couch as everyone in the room waited patiently for the witch to regain consciousness which only took a minute at most. Bonnie suddenly sat up from her prone position on the couch gasping for air, trying to focus for a few seconds before finding Caroline who approached her but not before handing Henrick back to Klaus.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Caroline sat down beside her friend with the siblings surrounding them.

Bonnie took her time getting her breathing back to normal before speaking, "I talked to my Grams who had been in touch with the other witches. They have all been monitoring what has been happening here. They confirmed that Henrick is a hybrid," looking at Klaus, "but a different kind of hybrid, not like you. He is a werewolf-witch who has all the characteristics of a vampire but without the bloodlust, he will live for eternity and will have the abilities of a vampire but he will not need to exist on blood alone," touching Caroline's hands, "he will reach full grown status on his twenty first birthday after which he will not continue to age, since he has the werewolf gene in him he will be able to turn into a wolf but only upon his own will, he will not experience the pull of the full moon. He is witch-werewolf-vampire, he is the only one of his kind."

* * *

Late into the evening with everyone settled down and Caroline the in the arms of Klaus on their bed, Caroline rubbed Klaus' arm, "I'm worried for Henrick. I wanted a normal life for Henrick, but it's not going to happen is it?"

Klaus changed their positions with Klaus now on top of Caroline looking into her eyes, "we will try our best to make it normal for him, if need be, we will stay here until his twenty first birthday, I made that promise to both of you, you both come first now."

Caroline sighed before wrapping her arms around the neck of Klaus, "for Henrick, anything."

Klaus kissed Caroline tenderly, "now as a dutiful husband, it is my obligation to distract you from worrying too much," starting to make little bite marks at Caroline's neck, "and I think I know a thing or two about how to go about that," ending up smirking before pouncing on Caroline's neck once again.

* * *

After a week of keeping the information within the siblings, Caroline and Bonnie, Elijah suggested that it was time to inform some of the Mystic gang about Henrick and his abilities, the better for the others to know how to safeguard Henrick during their watch. Klaus and Caroline agreed that they would tell Damon, but only him for the meantime since for some unknown reason no one could fathom, Henrick had taken a liking to him.

Bonnie had further informed Klaus and Caroline that the fact that Henrick was getting his powers as early as a month after birth meant that he would be a very powerful witch, it would be his dominant side, rather than his werewolf or vampire side.

This particular evening, Damon was supposed to help 'protect' Henrick with Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus while the siblings went around town feeling out the supernaturals who suddenly sprouted in Mystic Falls accompanied Elena and Stefan. Klaus was seated on his favorite chair near the fireplace, Damon near the window looking very bored while Bonnie and Caroline were playing with Henrick. A silent signal was passed between Klaus and Caroline who proceeded to egg Henrick to get the attention of Damon. For some reason, outside of Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie, Damon had been the person Henrick was most comfortable with, always stretching his arms toward Damon as if asking to be carried or just bouncing with excitement whenever Damon entered the room much to the chagrin of Klaus.

This particular evening, Caroline winked at her son, he seemed like he understood that they were to play a prank on his 'Uncle Damon', Henrick playing his part crawled away from Bonnie and Caroline toward Damon. Sensing the baby come near him, Damon followed his first instinct to rebuff the child saying, "no, no, no, that's as far as you go. Go back to Daddy Hybrid or mommy Barbie, stop!" until all Damon could do was exhale loudly as the baby grabbed the hem of his pants.

After numerous explicatives, Damon picked up Henrick by the armpits and hurriedly carried him back to Caroline, "what the hell Barbie, take care of your spawn, you know I'm not made for this."

Caroline smiled at Damon, "oh come on, I know you enjoy this, put him in the pack and play."

Damon did as he was instructed grumbling all the way to himself why he had to do this when both the baby's parents where right in the same room. As he put Henrick down the baby started to cry, reaching his arms out to Damon once again."

Damon pulled at his hair, "what the hell is wrong with you kid, can't you tell I'm the last person you should be clinging too."

Caroline and Bonnie stood up from the floor, gathering the toys and told the men they were going to go to the nursery to return the toys and get the crib ready for the baby. Klaus just nodded going back to reading whatever he has reading with Damon still glancing down at the baby. "Hey, all powerful hybrid, why don't you come here and do your Daddy duties."

Klaus took in the picture of Damon and his son, "you're doing so well over there, he is just hungry, grab the bottle near the chiller."

Exasperated at this, "I explicitly said I will protect the child not be the nanny. Why I am stuck here with you while the others are on patrol duty?"

Klaus smirked, "because for some reason my son likes you the best among Caroline's friends and even my siblings, which by the way has Bekah really pissed." Klaus stood up to get the baby formula from the chiller then handing it back to Damon, "feeding time."

"I am so getting back at you for this when you grow up," Damon pointed a finger at Henrick who just gurgled happily at his 'Uncle'. Damon made a train like sound before depositing the bottle of formula inside the baby's mouth, "that's it, now finish you feeding!"

Henrick blinked his eyes at Damon, grabbing Damon's fingers which were still around the bottle before using his left arm to attract Damon's attention, "what now!", the lights suddenly went out then turned on again with little Henrick letting go of the bottle to gurgle happily at what he had done while Damon narrowed his eyes at the baby, Henrick locked eyes with Damon and waved his hand once again, turning the lights off and on again several times. "what the hell Klaus! Is your son doing this?"

Klaus smirked at Damon, "among other things, yes."

Trying to make sense of all of it, "so he's a witch, not a vampire or werewolf?"

Klaus stood up to stand near his son, looking lovingly at the child before smiling at the scowling expression of Damon, "according to the witch, he is all three and very powerful at that since he isn't even a month old and already has powers. His grandmother was the original witch, so that must count for something."

Still confused, Damon distanced himself from the father and son, "so he's some kind of special hybrid, because you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time can you, if he is all three then he's more powerful than even you. You've been dethroned by your own son!"

Klaus laughed heartily, "yes actually. Who would have thought."

Damon scrutinized Klaus, "did you know this would happen when you had the spawn, I would think your spawn trumped your hybrid making plans, is this another of your world domination schemes?"

Klaus flashed to Damon, grabbing him by the collar, "tread carefully Salvatore, if you will pose a threat in any way at all to my son, I will not be responsible for any promises I have made with regard to your life, my family comes first.'

Damon flashed away from Klaus, "I wasn't threatening anyone, I just wanted to make sense of this all."

Klaus walked toward the bar to pour two glasses of scotch, "now it goes without saying that this is another one of those don't tell secrets, only the witch, Caroline and my siblings know about this. Stefan, Elena and Matt are out of the loop on this one. Do we have an understanding?" handing Damon a glass.

Shaking his head at Klaus, "why share this secret with me then and not Elena, Stefan or even Matt, I mean Barbie is obviously closer to the three of them, and Stefan and you had a bromance thing going before, why me?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "because Henrick chose you, he has a natural affinity to you. If something so pure and innocent can have that attachment to you, then it's for a reason, above all Caroline's friends, you will have that absolute task to safeguard Henrick, the same as Bonnie. So every milestone Henrick experiences shall be shared with you," Klaus took a few steps directly into Damon's personal space, "you will do well to remember the boundaries of safeguarding information."

Damon tried to break the tension, "so this is our thing now, this cover of veiled threats to mask our shared adoration for the little one over there," pointing to Henrick, "I'm like your 'brother from another mother now' part of your trust circle of siblings. Should I think of a Team name now"

Klaus lifted his glass to Damon, "like I said, who would have thought."

* * *

Between the six of them, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Rebekah and Damon, they had been able to keep little Henrick's secret with Bonnie spending almost everyday of the next few months immersed in studying the grimoire, taking her guardian duties seriously.

Damon for his part took his new role of 'guardian' to Henrick seriously, spending more time with the toddler over Elena who at one point felt neglected. Stefan, Elena and he had been at the Salvatore boarding house, when Damon abruptly stood up to say he had to go to the Mikaelson Mansion but before he could step out, Elena blurted out "You spend more time with the baby than with me now, you all of a suddenly want to play step-daddy to Henrick?"

Damon defended himself, "it isn't as if both of you," looking at both Stefan and Elena, "want the same thing. Besides, I can't help it if the baby misses me more. Deep down, kids love me, babies don't lie you know," finishing proudly.

Elena whined, "but what about us, we don't spend time together anymore. All we do, all we all do is act like foot soldiers of the Originals, it was fine in the beginning but now it just took over our lives. You of all people should be the first one complaining Damon."

Damon looked at Elena exasperatedly, "exactly, the fact that this is fine with me shouldn't really bother you that much. Unless," squinting his eyes at Elena, "are you actually jealous of the spawn?"

Caught, Elena defended herself, "why should I be jealous, especially considering we are talking about Henrick. All I said is that you seem to want to spend more time with him than with me, that's all," raising her arms to defend herself.

Stefan butted in, "she's right in a way you know, you always go there by yourself now, before we used to all go together. You spend more time there, practically moved in."

Damon made an exaggerated laugh, "when I wasn't fully onboard with this Ken and Barbie spawn thing both of you practically demanded I throw in my support, now that I'm all in, you tell me I'm too involved, will you two make up your minds," finished dramatically.

- _End of Chapter 3 –_

* * *

**_What do you think guys, pass? fail? I'm thinking a chapter with Klaus and Damon home alone with Henrick…maybe with Elijah, I'm moving toward humor in this story rather than drama. Where to go, what to do, decisions, decisions, I need help! I'm a crazy person, I think._**

**_I'm craving for lots of ice cream….and cake. Now, I need to update my other two stories: Worlds Apart and Ten._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This will be the final chapter for this story. I hope I am ending this on a high for all you who followed and favored this story. Once again, thank for reading this, your support is much appreciated for writers._**

**_I still have three other fanfics that are in progress: World's Apart, Ten and my new one, Original Sin. These are all the TVD / TO fanfics I will write in the meantime to make sure I get to finish each one. _**

**_I however am open to suggestions, PM me which other TV programs you would like me to write about, if I happen to watch it too, I most probably would. I have only written TVD/TO fanfics so far….also, if you have some story plots you might like to suggest._**

**_This has really been therapeutic for me, great balance to the day to day stress of life._**

* * *

**_Fast Forward: Fifteen Years later, 2030_**

"Really, pulling that trick on me again Henrick!" Damon scolded Henrick.

"You were being obnoxious as usual Uncle Damon, like it told Mom and Dad, I can take of myself. I'm an Original Tri-Brid, get it," Henrick joked.

"You know I invented cocky, not your father as much as he wanted to claim it was him, so you can't out-cock me. Tri-Brid," Damon made air quotes to Henrick before pointing at him, "you are going to get into so much trouble."

"Let's see what Aunt Bonnie has to say about that. Once I tell her about your little secret" Henrick challenged Damon.

"Don't you dare tell her anything, or I'll tell Daddy Hybrid about your little girlfriend. Now come here, we are running late and your parents will be cranky." Damon said.

* * *

_It had been a testy fifteen years for Caroline and Klaus, they had as planned stayed in Mystic Falls not only to shield and protect Henrick but also to provide a stable home environment for him. Henrick had grown to be a very power 'tri-brid', witch-werewolf-vampire, with his witch side as the dominant side._

_Klaus had made peace with Marcel, as New Orleans welcomed a new era of harmony and peace amongst the supernatural community. Elijah and Rebekah had been by Klaus side, helping him rule his Kingdom by remote control and being supportive siblings to him. Never had they achieved the level of contentment they enjoyed in the last fifteen years as siblings, finally they were in a place where they had each ones best interest in mind._

_Surprisingly, Damon and Bonnie had found love in one another. Since they were godparents to Henrick, they had to spend a lot of time together, and those moments together brought them the peace they craved for. No longer was Damon the snarky, pessimistic and dark vampire he was, he was now a warm, caring individual who loved Bonnie and thought of Henrick as if he were his own child. Bonnie for her part, had lived the last fifteen years as a human witch, although she had taken herbs to slow down her aging process, she was 33 but looked like she was in her early twenties, with Henrick and Damon in mind, she decided that she would be a vampire by her 34th birthday which was next week. She wanted to spend her eternity with Damon._

_Elena in the meantime had finally got over Damon, it took sometime, but with Stefan's help, she had found her happiness in him. They had left ten years ago to travel the world and have yet to be back in Mystic Falls._

_Caroline and Klaus had been living the best sixteen years of their lives together. They had their family, friends and Henrick, they couldn't wish for more. Even an Original Hybrid like Klaus new when he had reached to limit of happiness, he had so much to be thankful for. Everyday of their life together as husband and wife had been a miracle for Klaus, when he looked back to his days as a human and his first thousand years as a sorry excuse of a man, he couldn't fathom how he had been so lucky to be in Mystic Falls that fateful days almost twenty years ago. How fortunate he was to meet his anchor, his one true everlasting eternal love, Caroline._

* * *

Damon dropped off Henrick at the Mikaelson Mansion before proceeding home to the Salvatore Boarding House. He was met at the door by Bonnie, "Henrick giving you trouble again?"

Damon eyed Bonnie, "nooooo….why what do you know?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "what, nothing. Damon, are you hiding something from me?

Damon masked his expression, "off course not, I know better than to hide something from a witch, even if she is my personal love of my life, witch."

_Damon had been planning to propose to Bonnie for a long-time, he wanted to wed her before she became a vampire, before her 34th birthday. He had been driving himself crazy, sneaking around with Henrick as his sidekick, to plan the perfect proposal for his Bonnie. Caroline had been a big help, securing the venue and the little things like flowers and guests. But truth be told, Klaus had been grumbling about him taking a lot of Caroline away from him, as if she would even foul around with him. As if, he would betray his Bonnie, Damon welcomed the day he too would be a happily content married man, who would have thought._

_He had even asked Klaus to be his co-best man with his brother Stefan, he was Damon Salvatore after all, he was entitled to not just one but two bestmen. It was all going to happen tomorrow night, the proposal. _

_Caroline would ask Bonnie to accompany her to the airport to fetch Stefan and Elena, then she would all bring them to the Mikaelson Mansion where they would all have dinner with the Mikaelsons. They would all proceed to the Grill, which was closed for tonight, as the venue for the proposal. Tacky as it may be, Damon thought it was a fitting venue for the proposal since they had spent a lot of their memorable moments there. Matt who now owned the place thanks to a mysterious donation from the Mikaelsons, had helped Caroline decorate the place into a fairy tale land. Well, in reality there was no need for a lot of manual labor since Henrick just witched his way around the place to convert it into the magical place it now was._

* * *

"I must say you outdid yourself Hybrid wifey, that was quite a meal." Damon complimented Caroline.

Caroline eyed Damon, "now why don't you men go to the Grill, we women will follow you in a bit, Elena, Bekah, Bonnie and I will just drop my Mom off at her place before proceeding to the Grill. Liz Forbes was now approaching sixty and was not as strong as she was before. She had a personal nurse with her, but during family gathering like this, she was always present, claiming the role of family matriarch as she was acknowledged as mother even by Elijah and Rebekah.

As the girls stepped into the Grill, Bonnie was first to comment, "why is it dark, is the Grill closed?"

Caroline hid a smile, "I don't think so, Matt would have mentioned it. Come on, must be a burnt fuse or something," leading the girls inside.

When the girls where a few steps inside the Grill, the all lights opened with Damon coming toward Bonnie and slowly bending down on one knee, Bonnie's eyes widened and her breath thickened as she realized what was to come next.

Damon got hold of Bonnie's ring finger before he started, "I have to say that I never, never would have in my wildest dreams, and believe me they were pretty wild, imagine that I would actually be down on one knee and asking anyone to marry me. Much less think of spending an eternity with anyone. You know me, my life has been an open book, when I'm bad, I'm really bad, blondie should know. I have some good moments too, right Elena. But you, you I didn't expect. You were always judgy, I'm sure you hated my guts more than blondie sometimes, but you and your witchy mojo, you put me under your spell, a spell that I don't want to be cured from." Clutching his heart in his dramatic Damon way, "will you Bonnie Bennett, marry me for eternity, be my wife, please, please, please….," bating his eyes at Bonnie.

Bonnie was speechless for a moment before she looked at Caroline who nodded, then at Elena who had so much history with Damon for her blessing, and finally looked at Damon, "yes, I will."

He immediately placed the engagement ring on Bonnie's finger before saying, "seeing as everyone has taken effort in transforming this into an enchanted magical place, I should encourage everyone to drink 'til you drop, it's on me. I, will whisk away my Bonnie. No interruptions for at least two days brother," Damon said to Stefan before he flashed Bonnie away.

Klaus had his arm around Caroline when Caroline said, "well, typical Damon. Come on everyone free drinks on the house!"

Klaus grabbed Caroline and himself a glass of champagne each, as each drank while looking in eachothers eyes, Caroline suddenly felt dizzy, clasping Klaus' shoulders. Klaus looked at Caroline then put his hand on her belly, both of their eyes widened before Caroline shouted, "oh my God, a heartbeat!"

**_The End_**

* * *

**_I hope you guys love it. I just started writing and got lost in it. I didn't even know the direction I wanted to go, how to end this when my fingers just typed away. _**

**_I wish the unexpected Damon-Bonnie twist in the end was fine, as well as another little one for Klaroline after fifteen years. _**

**Now that the trilogy of 'Seriously!', 'Neurotic Me' and 'OCU' is over and done with, I hope I left a smile on all of your faces. Thanks you to all who have read all three stories, if you're starting in the middle with NM, or at the end with OCU, I hope you go back to the beginning.**

**Please read my other fanfics: World's Apart, Ten and my new one Original Sin. I won't be starting any new TVD / TO related fanfics unless I get requests, until I finish at least one of my three on-going fics.**

**Love and Kisses All Around the World**

**xoxo**


End file.
